Fugacidad inevitable
by Izzy Valentino
Summary: Sabía como terminaría todo, y sabía lo que había pasado anteriormente, con cierto muchacho inglés, pero eso no importaba. O quizás, por esa justa razón lo hacía. Porque sabía que dentro de poco, o quizás dentro de mucho, pero algún día, dejaría de tener la oportunidad de acercarse a ella y oler esa suave esencia a lavanda que su piel despedía. Basado en la live-action.


Disculpen por los retrasos con mi fic. Es período de exámenes y trabajos finales, en serio, no puedo sentarme a escribir. Pero robé un poquito del tiempo que debería usar para... cofcof... dormir, y escribí esta cosita. Basada en la preciosa live-action, que terminé de ver ayer.

LadyRavenCrow me mencionó que mis fics hacen falta, y eso me subió el ánimo. ;)

Por cierto, estoy emocionada, porque probablemente soy la primera en escribir algo (al menos en el fandom español-inglés) sobre el canon de la película. :D

**Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece sino a Yana. De pertenecerme, Grell hubiera estado en la live-action en su máximo esplendor, y la que se supone que es Madam, hubiera estado completamente vestida de rojo, como debe ser.

**Advertencias:** SebastiánxCiel ySebastiánxShiori, leve. Depende de como veas su relación. Puede verse de manera platónica. Basada en la live-action. La imagen de portada no es mía, quien lo desee puede pedirme la fuente por M.P.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

-.-

**Fugacidad inevitable.**

-.-

Ciel Phantomhive falleció el 27 de julio de 1916. Un ataque fulminante al corazón, o al menos eso era lo que decía en su partida de defunción. Porque lo que realmente había pasado ese día, era conocido solo por su mayordomo, solamente por una persona. O mejor digamos, criatura.

Para ser más exactos, demonio. El mayordomo de Ciel Phantomhive, _Sebastián Michaelis._

Sí, Sebastián Michaelis, el gran mayordomo de los Phantomhives, era un demonio. Ciel había muerto ese día mientras cumplía su parte del contrato, la parte que decía que ya que Sebastián le había ayudado a completar su venganza, él tendría que dar su alma a cambio.

Sebastián se había sentido... digamos, _triste_, por ese suceso. Sebastián nunca había sido bueno con los sentimientos, ni los humanos ni los propios, por lo que era difícil descifrar y poner en palabras lo que sentía sobre el joven, sobre la muerte del joven. Había sido una de las almas más sublimes que había logrado probar en su larga y tediosa existencia, y a pesar de que su apetito se había saciado... otra parte de su ser se sentía vacía.

Tan vacía como antes de consumir la preciada alma que tanto le había costado cultivar y conservar.

Décadas habían pasado. Y por cada año que pasaba, Sebastián se sentía más extrañado por su sentir. Porque si bien ya no sentía una punzada en el corazón de su cuerpo humano cada que pensaba en el joven, una sonrisa meláncolica seguía queriendo hacerse espacio en su rostro.

Las épocas pasaban, las costumbres humanas cambiaban y las personas en el poder variaban. Nada de esto era importante para Sebastián, hasta que llegó a una conclusión. Le había tomado más cariño del que esperaba al joven. Quizás si se hubiera percatado de esto... quizás si hubiera entendido mejor sus sentimientos, hubiera logrado algo para estar más tiempo con el joven.

En cierto sentido, le daba rabia. Porque no importaba cuantos planes su mente visualizara, la cosa es que aun habiendo sabido de su sentir por el joven, y habiendo logrado quedarse con él más tiempo, los humanos eran efímeros, fugaces. Seres que debían dejar la Tierra en algún momento. Algún día su joven amo se hubiera ido, y eso no era algo que él hubiera podido evitar.

Pero aún así...

* * *

Un siglo había pasado de la muerte del joven, y Sebastián ya había empezado a recuperar el mismo temple de siempre. Podía admitir que quería (_¿quería? ¿amaba? ¿Tanto tiempo y seguía sin ponerle nombre al asunto?_) al chico, así como también podía admitirse así mismo de que el resultado final hubiera sido doloroso para ambos. Aunque una parte de su ser siempre deseaba haber obtenido _más_ del chico.

Contratos iban y venían, algunos sencillos, otros más largos. Unos cuantos donde sus contratistas se enamoraban de él, y otros donde sus contratistas vivían con miedo a la traición. Todos le eran indiferentes a su persona. Ninguno lograba encender esa chispa en su ser, y dudaba que alguno lo hiciera, no como Ciel Phantomhive.

Eso, claro, hasta que llegó _ella._

Su curiosidad por la descendencia de su joven amo (que ya no debería de llamar joven, porque cuando se despidió de él ya era un _señor_, pero, siempre sería **su** joven amo) nunca había disminuido. Si bien sus hijos eran insulsos y sin mucho potencial en cuanto a sus almas (lucían más apetitosas que el promedio, pero no tan apetitosas como las de su padre) algunas generaciones lograban conseguir un buen potencial.

Su intención nunca fue formar un contrato con alguno de los descendientes de su señor. Fue una combinación de su imperante curiosidad y de casualidades del destino que le llevó a ese lugar. El apellido Phantomhive se perdió, pero no la maldición que caía sobre la familia. Todas las generaciones subsiguientes se las encargaron para hacer de su vida una miseria.

Cuando el suceso pasó, no pudo detenerse a si mismo de intervenir.

Quizás porque la situación era tan parecida a la que había vivido con el joven, o quizás porque tenía un alma tierna y torturada como la de su amo (tendría muchos contratistas, pero Ciel Phantomhive siempre sería su amo) pero cuando cayó en cuenta ya tenía a la chica en sus brazos y esta tenía el ojo colorado de azul, como marca de su contrato.

Solo podía reírse por la ironía. Casi soltó una carcajada cuando la chica le llamó Sebastián. _Aunque esto duro poco, porque los recuerdos le inundaban y las ganas de reír desaparecían de su ser._

Aun así, era una chica encantadora.

_Y tan parecida al joven amo._ Su propia alma (retóricamente) se retorcía de emoción al notar las similitudes entre los dos. Tan malcriada y prepotente como él, tan ansiosa por vengar la muerte de sus padres...

Pero ella no era él, y se halló a si mismo no tan afectado por la idea. Por muchas similitudes que tuviera con su amo, por muchos nexos de sangre que compartieran (aunque no eran muchos) y por mucho que la situación se pareciera a la de él, ella era distinta.

Y eso estaba bien.

Para sorpresa del demonio, le encantaba ver a su joven ama aturdida por sentimientos meramente femeninos. Tenía una sensibilidad interior que superaba con creces a la escasamente vista bondad de Ciel. Quizás se debía al hecho de que ella era un chica, pero le seguía siendo impresionante lo hermosa que se podía ver la chica aun en esos trajes de varón. O lo hermosa que él la veía, para fines prácticos.

_Le encantaba._

Su pequeña y malcriada ama era una delicia, y estar con ella era un placer para Sebastián. No podía contenerse a si mismo de acercarse más a ella, porque _quería_ estar cerca de ella. Sabía como terminaría todo, y sabía lo que había pasado anteriormente, con cierto muchacho inglés, pero eso no importaba. O quizás, por esa justa razón lo hacía. Porque sabía que dentro de poco, o quizás dentro de mucho, pero algún día, dejaría de tener la oportunidad de acercarse a ella y oler esa suave esencia a lavanda que su piel despedía.

Ella no era Ciel. Se parecía, pero no lo era. Y tal vez, eso no era algo malo. No era mejor ni peor, solo distinto.

Sebastián atesoraba ambas experiencias en su persona, sin compararlas, porque realmente no había necesidad de... No quería pensar que Ciel era mejor que Shiori, porque eso solo le pondría nostálgico. Y no quería pensar que Shiori era mejor que Ciel, porque sería irrespetuoso a sus memorias del chico. Ciel Phantomhive siempre estaría impreso en su ser, y no estaba mal. Pero Shiori...

Ella también se merecía un espacio.

* * *

Era tan distinta al joven. Parecida por supuesto, la situación era parecida, incluso tenían facciones similares, a pesar de la mezcla asiática de la joven. Pero Ciel Phantomhive nunca hubiera caído en la trampa de _esa_ mujer.

Sin embargo Shiori, con su personalidad tan fuerte y tan frágil a la vez, lo había hecho. Porque el amor nublaba sus sentidos en ocasiones. Y lejos de disgustarle, Sebastián se podía hallar a si mismo complacido por ello. Esa sensibilidad tan especial es la que haría que su alma se condimentara y sazonara, de un modo distinto pero igual de apetecible que su antepasado.

La chica había corrido para deshacerse de la bomba. Su nobleza fastidiaba a Sebastián, porque ella lograba ponerse en peligro muy fácilmente, más fácilmente que _él_, si eso era posible. No evitaba que un sentimiento de ternura, tan impropio en un demonio y mayordomo de su clase, se instalara en su pecho.

Si la joven pensaba que la dejaría morir, estaba realmente equivocada. No solo porque era **su** alma que había dedicado tiempo en cosechar, sino porque era _ella_, y Sebastián no mentía cuando decía que le había empezado a tomar cariño.

Sus labios se encontraron con los suyos. Fue algo muy suave, efímero, con el simple propósito de traspasarle el antídoto. Tan lleno de significado, al mismo tiempo. Podía saborear su alma a través de sus labios, y era tan magnifica como se podía esperar. Ella despertó al momento siguiente, confundida, pero con una certeza, estaría segura en los brazos de su mayordomo, y eso era algo de lo que no podía dudar.

En efecto, a Sebastián le gustaba la chica. Seguía sin poder decidirse quién le gustaba más. ¿Ciel Phantomhive o Shiori Genpo? _Quien tiene varios amos al final no tiene ninguno._

Sin embargo, se quedaría con ella. Aprovecharía la oportunidad. Estaría junto a ella, con ella. Porque las segundas oportunidades...

**No.**

Porque nuevas oportunidades no se te ofrecen todos los días.

-.-

* * *

N/A: ¡Siento que me quedo la mar de cursi! Que fue así, lo sé.

He de confesar, me gusta Shiori. Ella es... como una Ciel femenina debe ser. Tiene una sensibilidad femenina muy hermosa, que me atrapó... Creo que fue perfecta esa decisión, pudieron hacer un personaje más dramático en un sentido más delicado, que hubiera quedado superfail de haber sido con Ciel.

Sebastián no me gustó. Me parecía que el actor trataba de forzar la cosa, cuando era más natural le salía mejor. Pero la película en general me gustó, si no, no hubiera hecho este shot. xD

Quiero disculpar cualquier fail, no la vi subtitulada. Solo vídeo, aunque captas la mayoría del asunto. Es decir, cuando sabes que _mereda_ es algo así como _es una_ _orden_, tienes la mitad de la película descifrada. xD

Sipi, Ciel tenía como unos cuarenta años al morir. Me parece una edad decente, considerando que Shiori es su descendiente, significa que tuvo que haber tenido hijos. Me dirán ¿_De qué se queja Sebastián? Lo tuvo treinta años para sí, si no aprovechó, bobo de él._

Pero yo hago el fic basándome en que el tiempo para los demonios debe pasar muy rápido. Y que a Sebastián le duele enamorarse de humanos, porque sabe que tarde o temprano, siempre morirán.

Off-toppic: Debo quejarme con alguien. No están ni Sullivan ni Shiori en las opciones de personaje, y eso, me molesta.

No forzaré a nadie para reviews, porque realmente dudo que a la gente le haya gustado la peli de por sí. A me me gustó, a pesar de sus muchísimos defectos. Cuando pueda, subo la versión beteada.

Gracias por leer.

Nos vemos. ;)


End file.
